


Of Crowns And Thorns

by ChaoticBisexualBard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Prince Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Torture, Travel, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBisexualBard/pseuds/ChaoticBisexualBard
Summary: This tale takes place after the last episode of The Witcher Netflix series. Geralt had yelled at Jaskier on the mountains shortly before he finally found Ciri. After taking Ciri to Kaer Morhen to keep her safe. After talking with Vesemir, Lambert, and Eskel who were staying at the keep, they decided to train her to become a witcher. At the very least the girl could learn some fighting and self defense tactics. Though everything that had happend just before his meeting with Ciri eventually caught up to Geralt, and after a few months of making sure Ciri was comfortable and well integrated with the others, he took off, unsure if he was in search of a distraction from his many, many thoughts, or answers to some of his questions…Jaskier and Geralt do have feelings for each other, though they are unspoken at the start of this fic. This is very AU based, though we did try to stay true to characters personalities when we could.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Priscilla/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Of Crowns And Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/general information: We do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, cities, etc. portrayed in this work. That being said, there are some characters that do not appear in the Witcher show, book, or game. This fan fiction combines characters and personalities from The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (game), The Witcher book series, and The Witcher Netflix show. This is extremely AU based, and there are plenty of twists and turns to come. This fic was written by two authors, and originally started out as a role play, so if it reads a bit different than others, we do apologize. Generally speaking, Geralt is portrayed by @ChaoticPansexualBard on Wattpad and Jaskier is portrayed by @ChaoticBisexualBard. As for other characters/side characters here and there, we chose who played who based on what was going on with the plot at that time. We sincerely hope you enjoy this work, as we have spent a great deal of time both writing and editing it!

The door to the tavern creaked open as a rather tall, burly man stepped in. He wore all black, a cloak covering most of his attire, the hood shielding his features from curious eyes. There were a few customers who looked up to the figure, but most were too drunk, or too caught up in the revelry going on as a light, fun tune rang through the decent sized room to bother themselves with paying the man any mind. Heavy boots made the wood floor creak as the man moved further into the tavern.

Geralt huffed softly as he sat down at the bar, tapping the wood lightly to signal he wanted a pint. Thankfully, the barkeep here wasn't as... unpleasant as most were when they realized who, or rather what, Geralt was. He downed a large gulp of the bitter liquid, running a hand through his silver locks. Amber eyes peered around the tavern, taking in all the different people milling about. He noticed a pair playing Gwent, and his mind was taken back to simpler times, if even for a brief moment. 

When his eyes landed on the last person, he knew he was in for it. He grunted softly, averting his gaze back to his mug, hoping the bard hadn't noticed him there. He had done his best to tell himself the familiar voice he heard when he came in wasn’t who he knew it was. One day of peace and quiet, one day where he did nothing but kill monsters, collect his coin, and go on his way, that’s all the witcher wanted. But no, he had to have a damn moral compass, had to stick his nose in matters that he knew he wasn't supposed to care about. Truthfully, he had only left Ciri to train at Kaer Morhen with Lambert, Eskel, and Vesemir because he needed to get away. He needed to be on his own for a bit and he needed to sort through the gut-wrenching guilt eating away at him. He never should have snapped at Jaskier, and he surely never should have left him on that mountain…

The Witcher focused all of his attention on his drink, keeping his head tilted down. Though he knew if the bard spotted even just one strand of his hair peeking out of his hood, he'd be on his way over to the empty seat beside him, blabbering about who knows what in an instant. Or maybe the bard would be angry, start yelling at him and telling him how shitty what he had done was. It was shitty, and Geralt very much regretted it. Of course, either way he would be forced to speak with the bard again, forced to face the man who he berated with such vicious mockery for no real reason. He’d much rather, he decided, that the bard walked up and chatted with him as nothing had happened, though he knew that was too much to hope for. 

Jaskier laughed as he strummed the chords to a comedic sea shanty, a well known one through this part of the region. Although it wasn't part of his own creations it was still one of his favorites. He danced around the tables and chairs, sending winks and sultry looks to the tenants, occasionally holding out his hand for a few bits and pieces of coin as he held his notes. Over the past few months things had been extremely rough, and although he seemed rather content on the outside he was akin to the worst of storms in his head. It seems that everytime he picked up his lute, he thought of Geralt's eyes still on him. Everytime he plucked a string he was reminded of his constant asking what the witcher thought of his playing... every man or woman he bed seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth, and though he flirted and flaunted, it had been a while since he had truly bed anyone... Oh no especially no man. Not after the incident where Geralt's name had slipped through his lips and pissed a noble off. He nearly had his head on a pike for that one. 

Everytime he heard of a witcher passing through a town he almost immediately headed for it, just hoping to catch even a glimpse of the man he once called his best friend.That is why, when the tall stranger with a dark hood and heavy boots walked in, Jaskier continued to sing, getting louder and more into his performance, begging just begging for this man's eyes to wander his direction, hoping to see signature golden orbs catch the light so he could finally give the asshole a piece of his mind. And maybe an apology…

Geralt huffed slightly once more. He wasn't oblivious, he could feel the male's gaze on him, knew exactly what he should do. His upper lip curled a bit and he grunted, downing the rest of his pint and tossing a coin on the counter as payment.

He stood and rolled his neck, thinking of how to go about this. He locked eyes with the singer, grumbling out his name "Jaskier..." Geralt tilted his head to a fairly empty corner of the tavern, signaling that they should sit there. He was hoping to keep this as quiet as possible, not wanting to push his luck and draw too much attention to himself, but he knew stopping the music would cause a jolt in the atmosphere, even if people weren't paying too much attention, more focused on their drinks than the notes in the air. 

He moved to go sit at the table, thudding his ass on the chair. He straightened his posture a bit, pulling the hood of his cloak down— after all he had already been spotted by the person he was hoping to avoid— and setting his arms on the table, one hand folded over the other. His face twisted in confusion and thought as he listened to the last bit of Jaskier’s song, the racing thoughts in his mind drowning out the lyrics and most of the melody. How did one... apologize? Especially for yelling at their one friend so harshly? 

Jaskier gave him a knowing look before finishing one more song, giving Geralt time to think as he knew he should. With the final few words he took a bow. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have all been a splendid crowd but my lovely voice can only take so much, thank you!" A few cheers and claps and disappointed awes erupted from the tavern goers but they quickly died down and went back to mingling. Jaskier gathered his lute and the coin he had collected from those willing to support his performance in a more tangible way. He quietly walked over to sit across from Geralt, inhaling a deep breath as he motioned for a drink to come his way. "So..." he cleared his throat and wiped some imaginary dust off his lute "What brings you into town, Geralt?" His voice was soft, almost fearful and childlike. His usual carefree, egotistical demeanor was fading already, Geralt always had a way of pushing past those walls, and it was even easier for him to do with their current situation.

The tone in Jaskier's voice brought back every bit of guilt Geralt had been pushing down. He furrowed his brow, averting his gaze from the other, and shifting slightly in his seat. "The same as you...looking for coin." He grunted out, his gruff voice wavering just the slightest bit as he struggled to find the right words. 

Seconds turned into hours as the monster hunter wracked his brain for what he wanted to say, and how to say it. Finally, he sighed and turned his gaze back to Jaskier. "The last time we talked... I'm--" he huffed, hating that it took so much effort to voice what he was trying to say. Apologizing wasn't something Geralt was accustomed to. "I'm sorry" he said quickly, lowly, almost inaudibly. He wanted to move on from this already, wanted to brush it aside, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy for either of them, and so he would endure the awkward stages if it meant he could have his friendship with the bard back.

Jaskier stared at him for a few moments, sadness crossing his features. "Thank you... Geralt I-"

He took a deep breath. 

"You understand that I am willing to forgive if you hear me out." He took a large drink of his ale and set it down on the table, wetting his lips. "Geralt I... I c- I c-cared... I" 

Geralt wasn't sure what he was supposed to "hear out" when the other wasn't really making a whole lot of sense. He cared for him? Yes, Geralt already knew that. He knew Jaskier saw him as a close friend, he never shut up about it. The white-haired male had also grown quite fond of the poet, even if he wasn’t too eager to voice it aloud. 

Jaskier growled before taking another drink and sitting back, rubbing his eyes frustrated. "I don't know quite what to say yet, I wasn't actually expecting to see you here..." he lowered his gaze and frowned. Geralt nodded understandingly. “You know I’m not good with words, I understand, Jaskier...” his amber eyes gleamed as he silently pleaded for the subject to change, to get out of the awkwardness and into another conversation— for the moment at least. 

“Right…” Jaskier offered a small smile, attempting to lighten the mood. He knew Geralt was getting antsy. He couldn’t deny he wanted a subject change as well, something to clear the heavy air a bit. He thought for a moment, wondering what else there was to say, when he remembered something he had overheard, the very thing that had brought him to this town in search of the Witcher. 

"I heard about a contract tonight, you might want the details of it."

Once furrowed brows now raised at the prospect of a contract. Yes, this was good, it was something familiar to him. He relaxed, trying to hold in a sigh of relief. 

"A contract? What for?" He asked, leaning in a bit. He waved down one of the barmaids serving ale. “Another, please,” he asked, handing her the coin and nodding in thanks as he took the mug. He shifted his eyes back to his..friend? Could he still think of Jaskier like that, as a friend? Was he allowed to after the things he had said? No, I don’t want to think of that now, I want to focus on work. He lifted his tumbler to his lips and gulped down half of it in one swig, waiting to hear the details Jaskier promised.

"It’s for a griffon," he stated simply, using the back of his hand to wipe his froth covered mouth after he had taken another sip of his own drink. "About two hours out of town. It's been snatching and killing hunters, causing these poor folk a lot of trouble, and they're offering a crisp crown for it." 

He looked to Geralt with longing eyes as he swirled his drink. It had been ages since he'd faced a creature, let alone one so vicious. He was getting restless. Curse Geralt and the way he rubbed off on the bard.

"Hmm..." Geralt grunted in thought, looking out of the window of the tavern. "I'm assuming you're going to want to tag along.." he said, trying to sound annoyed but the smallest of smiles on his face negated any resemblance of irritation in his tone. He could read the poet like an open book, and he was sure Jaskier knew it. There was no doubt in Geralt’s mind that his old companion was itching to come with him. He downed the other half of his drink and stood, stretching his back a bit and looking to the other. "So? Coming or staying?" He asked simply.

Jaskiers mouth dropped open and looked around the tavern for a minute. He looked down at his drink and then slipped a few pieces of coin under the mug. Wordlessly, he grabbed his lute and took a deep breath, gesturing toward the door. "Shall we then?" He raised an eyebrow and studied his face for any hesitation.

Geralt, who had been holding his breath for Jaskier’s answer, nodded curtly, turning quickly to hide the excitement written in his expression. He left the tavern just as quickly as he had come in. It was bright outside, and it took him a moment to adjust to the stark change in lighting. Meanwhile, Jaskier, who was frantically strapping his lute to his back, eager to get in on the action, smiled wide and opened his mouth to say something. Dammit Jaskier! Why is it every time I find myself in a pile of shit these days it’s you?! Shoveling it! Geralt’s words rang through Jaskier’s mind and he closed his mouth, thinking better of going on with mindless drivel or small talk. He didn’t want to annoy the Witcher, or give him any reason to leave again. 

Taking in a breath, Geralt wondered for a brief moment why he didn’t hear a comment from Jaskier on how wonderfully bright and picturesque the day was. It wasn’t like him to be so quiet, and he couldn’t help but feel a tightening in his chest as the notion that it was his fault crossed his mind. 

Clearing his throat, Geralt realized he would have to be a bit more vocal, he would have to offer up some conversation if he wanted to get some back. Things were...different now, and that was his fault. He was going to have to put in effort to assure Jaskier that he was free to speak his mind, even if he spoke damn near every last thought he had. Truthfully...Geralt missed the constant chatter, he missed listening to someone go on and on. At first it was Jaskier, wondering out loud and commenting on every plant and creature they passed, strumming tunes and figuring out lyrics to ballads and such as he walked alongside Roach. At first the constant noise annoyed the absolute fuck out of Geralt, but he soon grew used to it, and eventually, he grew to love it. Then, after that day on the mountain, after Geralt finally found Ciri, it was her. After she realized she was safe, and started to open up a bit, the girl had endless questions, and Geralt, thankful for the comfort that came with having a companion again, answered every last one she had. His mind wandered to Ciri for a moment, wondering if she was still doing well with her training. He felt a bit bad for leaving her, but she did have a few months to warm up to the other witchers staying at the fortress, and before he left, she was getting along quite well with both the others and her training to become a witcher.

“It’s a nice day…” Geralt commented, pulling himself out of his thoughts and attempting to prompt Jaskier into speaking. The poet smiled. “Very lovely indeed, not too cold, not too hot, perfect for a ride.” Jaskier’s tone was a bit cheerier, Geralt having sparked conversation warming the coldness he had felt those past months without him, but there was still a lingering sadness in his voice, in the way he drew out the syllables of each word just a little more than normal. 

Geralt chose not to push more than that, and leave it for now at least. He walked to the stables peering to see that Roach was still there. The mare snorted in delight when she caught sight of the bard walking slightly behind the taller male. “Oh, she missed me!” Jaskier exclaimed in excitement. He often got rather happy when animals, especially picky ones like Roach, took a liking to him. It warmed his heart to know he could have such an impression on another living thing. Geralt shook his head and smiled a bit, unable to fully hide the sheer joy he got from hearing his friend happy. The witcher slipped an apple he had in the saddle bag to Jaskier, giving a slight nod of approval. He remembered how much Jaskier loved to sneak the mare treats, and though he didn’t actually say anything at the time, he did give slight disapproving looks and shakes of his head. Now, though, he felt the bard and the horse could both use a pick-me-up. Roach sniffed and leaned her head towards the bard, as if she was asking for the treat. “Oh you’re such a good girl,” the poet cooed at her, petting her mane as he fed her the fruit.

“She’s been doing rather well, she uh…she misses you,” Geralt said, as he grabbed her reins, and Jaskier swore he could see just the faintest of blushes on Geralt’s cheeks. “I’ve missed her too…” he commented, not wanting to add that he missed the witcher even more than his beloved animal friend. The two exchanged a quick glance, before both looking away. It seemed not even the poet had the words they needed in this situation. Roach started to walk, knowing that her reins in Geralt’s hand meant they were on their way once more. “All right girl, I know, you wanna get out of here,” Geralt said, petting her mane as he walked with her. Jaskier moved out of the way, standing by Geralt’s side and biting his lower lip. The horse, the bard, and the witcher walked to the edge of town, out on an epic quest once more, just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the poster of the fic here, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! We want to post a second chapter so I sincerely hope this is received well! 
> 
> We understand it's a little short, given how long and drawn out this story will be, but we figured we'd test the waters with this, I (ChaoticBisexualBard) have never done anything like this so it's going to be a learning experience. I sincerely hope you all stick around though! We are both incredible writers, and incredible role players so we have some faith that this will be enjoyed by many while we sit through the plague.
> 
> Have a wonderful day everyone  
> ~Jules


End file.
